Too Young
by Browlax
Summary: Melissa, a six-year-old child, is raised with a perfectly normal family. She is happy, cheerful, innocent. Listening to a radio station, she learns about someone she isn't familiar with. Then, one day, unfortunately, she lost her parents, and becomes lonely and lost. Hoping to find hope, somebody finds her, saving her and raises her on his own.
1. The Normal Life of Melissa

A young, cheerful girl, so innocent and charming, played outside with her large, fluffy dog, Daisy. She licked the girl's sweet, plump cheek as she cooed at the fun they had. She giggled as Daisy leaped over her little body. The girl felt the puffy ruffles of her yellow dress rub against her small shoulders as Daisy put her paws on them.

"Melissa! Dinner's ready!", a mature, feminine voice called, ringing through Melissa's young ears.

"Coming Mommy!", she responded back, running to her large home as Daisy pursued her footsteps.

Melissa smelt the splendid smell of the mixture of chicken, rice, and green beans, all together. Unlike other children, she liked green beans because she knew that they taste delicious to her, and, by the fact, they were good for her. A average child would wrinkle their noses at the smell of the greens, and would refuse to even touch them.

That's what made Melissa special. Her maturity.

Very unlike other children her age, she matured very early, a maturity that would reach a child when they are about ten-years-old. The words that came out of her young mouth sounded like words that would come out of an adult. Her voice was more smooth than childish. Of course, she was six, she had parents, she giggled and cooed of her young, childish experiences every day.

Vanessa, Melissa's cheerful mother, handed her a plate with delicious food over it. She kissed her husband, Christopher, on his kind cheek. Sitting down on nice, wooden chairs, Melissa's parents closed their eyes, holding their hands, and, of course, grabbing their daughter's small one, and began to say special words- indeed, a prayer.

"Lord, we kindly thank you for this day to praise and honor you for your many blessings. We thank you for this food, this family, this love and compassion our family spreads to others. Lord, this day, we thank you for Jesus saving our souls. Amen."

"Amen," Melissa and her mother said, smirking as their eyes opened.

Putting her silverware in her hand, Melissa scooped up some green beans, looking down to notice Daisy was eyeing her with innocent eyes. "Daisy, you always want our food," she humorously said, winking as she softly pet the dog's fluffy head.

"Oh my, indeed she does.", Chris chuckled as she took a bite of his chicken.

"So, Melissa, how was school today?", Vanessa asked the little girl as she took a bite of rice.

"Splendid.", she responded, cheerfully grinning a shiny smile.

"That's great, sweetie!", her mother replied in a positive manner.

"Yeah. Guess what? I got a gold star for helping my teacher in class today!", Melissa said, smiling so big, it made her parents smile.

"Oh my, honey, that's excellent!", Chris said, ruffling her wavy, brunette hair.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Later that evening...

Melissa sat in her girlish room, changed in her comfortable pajama's, coloring in a Strawberry Shortcake coloring book. Daisy lay in a nearby corner, observing what she was doing. Standing up, Melissa stretched her tiny arms, walking near the door to brush her teeth.

Her parents were in the livingroom, talking about something she wasn't familiar with.

After brushing her teeth, Melissa returned to her bedroom, turning on her radio to listen to the tunes she enjoyed listening to. Reaching for an unfamiliar station, she heard something that sounded strange to her.

_"Michael Myers-"_

A puzzled look grew across her face. She got closer to the radio to learn more about 'Michael Myers'.

_"The masked man has returned to Haddonfield, Illinois, slaughtering anyone who walks across his path. Please lock your doors and stay inside your homes. The man is extremely violent and dangerous. We are giving this important information for your safety. Thank you for tuning in, and now back to your program."_

The music played again.

Melissa's heart began to pound against her ribcage, worried that the mysterious man will come after her. She hadn't had a single clue he was around where she lived. She didn't know who Michael Myers was, or why he was warned about. Until she listened to that station. She was then glad she turned on her radio, because without that warning, she thought she could of gotten killed easily.

This was going to be a scarred memory stuck to her.

* * *

Greetings everyone. Another fanfiction, anyone? My apologies, I enjoy writing them. I always come up with new ideas, whenever I observe my surroundings.

This one I came up with not to long ago.

I hope you enjoy this one. I kindly appreciate your reviews, follows, and favorites! I kindly thank you for reading, and I will update very soon!


	2. Nightmare

The following night, young Melissa could not sleep. She squirmed in her bed, like a worm, her mind swarming in confusion and stress. She constantly kept thinking about Michael Myers. Oh, how mysterious and creepy he was to her. She had a nightmare about him.

~Dream~

Melissa was running through a small, empty, street, panicking, panting, and running out of breath as a tall, dark man followed her. She heavily inhaled air, climbing up a ladder and jumping down a hole that went through the building she had reached.

Running near a shadowy corner, Melissa got on her tired knees, her tired muscles resting, praying for hope. Heavy footsteps came near her, echoing through her young ears. The masked man jumped down the hole.

Heavily breathing, the man held high a large, shiny butcher knife, the shadow high above Melissa's form. Screaming, she woke up, salty sweat streaming down her forehead. Her heart thundered inside of her. Chris ran into her bedroom, cradling his daughter in his arms. He tried to quiet her down, stroking her brunette hair.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?", he asked her as he noticed tears running down her red, blushing cheeks.

"Y-Yes, Daddy...I-I h-had a very bad d-dream...", she claimed, trying at her best effort to properly speak.

"H-he had a w-white, terrifying mask, wore bl-blue overalls I t-think, and black b-boots. H-he was very tall, h-he t-towered over me. He t-tried to k-k-ki-"

And that was the moment when Melissa's warm tears increased.

"He tried to k-kill me!"

"Oh honey, bad dreams aren't real. I'm sorry about that. Why did you have that bad dream?", Chris asked, rocking Melissa back and forth.

Her tears stopped for a moment.

"I-I listened to a radio station," she sniffled, wiping her runny nose, "and a reporter talked about someone named 'Michael Myers' I think. He said he was here!"

The tears returned.

Running in the room with a lantern, Vanessa stormed to her daughter's bed.

"Oh my, honey, what happened?", she asked Chris.

"Melissa had a terrible dream."

Vanessa frowned.

"Oh no, how awful! What about?"

"She thinks it's about Michael Myers because she listened to a warning on a radio station."

Vanessa's face went blank.

"Oh my stars. I am sorry honey! Mommy and Daddy will always protect you from some 'boogeyman' haunting you in your dreams. Please, come sleep with us."

"Okay.", Melissa said, wiping a tear that ran down her face.

Her father picked her up, lying her in his arms as they walked into his bedroom.

Melissa was going to be safe sleeping with her parents.


	3. Unfortunately

The next morning, Vanessa began to bake breakfast. Eggs, toast, and bacon were the options on the menu that morning. Of course, Melissa enjoyed the mixture of those three foods.

"Breakfast is ready, Melissa!", she called to her daughter as she came into the kitchen with a blank, emotional face.

Vanessa and Chris hated to see their daughter very worried and stressed, because they were used to seeing a happy, cheerful little girl play with the family dog. Indeed, it was difficult to face such stress, especially for a six-year-old.

Taking a seat, Melissa stared at her food, picking her fork at it as she placed her cheek over her palm.

"...Melissa, did you sleep better with me and your father?", Vanessa asked, wishing for hope.

"I did, but I was still afraid that the boogeyman would kill me," the girl replied, backing away from her food.

Another thing that worried the couple was the fact their daughter didn't even eat her food. She loved everything her mother fixed.

"Oh my...", Vanessa frowned.

"Hey, I have an idea! How about I take you to the park? You love it there! It makes you happy!", Chris said, cheerfully as possible.

"That sounds good.", Vanessa nodded, looking over at Melissa, who had her head drooping and didn't even respond.

* * *

Later in the day...

The park was filled with children and parents, flying kites, Frisbees soaring through the air, and pets. Other children played on the playground, pushing each other on swings and slides.

It seemed Melissa didn't want to play with the children.

Turning around, she thought she saw a tall, dark, mysterious man, standing tall behind her with a large, sharp knife.

Gasping, she turned around to face her parents.

"Oh my.", Chris frowned.

"Melissa, how about I push you on the swings over there?", he offered.

"Ok, I guess.", she responded, frowning the most upsetting frown that could make history.

Running over to the empty swing, Chris placed Melissa in it, running behind her to push her. Each up and down had no effect on Melissa; no giggles, no smiles, no pretty teeth.

A very sick feeling grew into her stomach, making her screech in pain as she held it in her small arms. Tears ran down her plump cheeks as she drooped her head to hide them. Her father stopped pushing her on the swing, walking over to Vanessa, never noticing Melissa sobbing.

* * *

Later that Evening...

About ready to leave, the family were ready to leave the empty park, exhausted because of all the fun they tried to have. Well, not exactly ready. Little Melissa had to use the restroom; most likely for the blue raspberry drink she drank earlier that afternoon.

"Mommy, I need to use the bathroom," she whimpered.

"Go on ahead, we'll be in the car.", her mother replied.

Running, Melissa opened the restroom door. She pushed a tall stall door, which had inappropriate graffiti all over it. Words she didn't understand.

Ignoring those words, she closed the door and used the bathroom. Flushing the toilet, she opened the door, running for the sinks. She tried to put soap in her hand, yet there was no more left. She just huffed, rinsing her hands. Walking out of the restroom, she looked for her parents; they were nowhere.

Oh no.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

No response of her parents.

Nobody was around; she was just by herself. Security wasn't even around.

Panicking, tears began to well up in her brown eyes, her face turning red as she continued to look around. "Mommy, Daddy! Where are you?!", she screamed as her tears flew through the air.

"HELLO?!"

All she heard was wind.

Walking out of the park, she looked for another sign of her parents. Still, nobody was around.

She already developed a feeling of missing her parents; so quickly. She missed Daisy. She missed her home and her bedroom she lived in every day. She expected to go home and go to sleep that night, but she didn't.

"NO!", screamed the worried little girl, stomping her tiny foot on the hard ground, echoing through the park.

She left the park, going through a small, empty street, at least she thought nobody was around. Walking through the streets, she stood in the dark shadows of between two, tall buildings. She constantly hiccuped and sniffled as her tears dripped down her red cheeks.

She did not have the best day. This day had scarred her poor, young spirit.

* * *

Hello guys!

This chapter begins it all, if you know what I mean. I will update this chapter on the 21st of this month. I do not want to constantly update, so I decided I would remind you when I will update.

Thank you for keeping up!


	4. Hope

The following evening, Melissa continued to cry and panic, still, there were no signs of her parents. Nobody, actually. There she still stood in a dark shadow where she wouldn't be seen. Her life was ruined because of losing every good thing she had.

Her family. Her home. Her school.

Who was to take care of her now?

Looking over to her right, Melissa noticed a man- a very tall man, somewhere around six feet- walking by. She stood out of the dark shadow, lying on a brick wall. The man noticed her, tilting his head to the side as he noticed her stained tears over her cheeks.

"...Hello?", Melissa greeted the man.

He then again tilted his head.

The man had something white in his large hand. A mask. A ghostly, white mask was gripped in the man's hand.

The man had short, curly brown hair. It was nice hair for a gentleman. He had soft brown, dark eyes- so dark, they were black. Very beautiful too. And they glistened, even under the dark sky. His lips were like pedals and were dark pink. Perfect lips, indeed. They weren't cut, busted, nor bloody. A large scar crossed through his left eye to his handsome chin. He wore a blue mechanics suit, with brown stains on it that seemed to be blood. He had boots so black, his feet blended in with the shadowy ground. Something shiny was held in his right hand. A butcher knife.

The man reminded Melissa of the man in her nightmare.

"Um, excuse me sir, I was in the park to use the restroom, and when I came back, they were gone. I am so upset, stressed, and worried. I want my family, but, can I please be with you?", Melissa asked, wiping her red nose as embarrassment rose in her stomach.

The man did not respond.

Melissa looked down, doing nothing but acknowledging the man's presence.

Suddenly, the man put his blade in his pocket, putting his mask over his face.

"Wait! I don't want you to wear that mask! You need to breathe. You can die if you don't!"

The man stopped what he was doing.

"You look fine with it off!"

'Oh no, you got it wrong, I do not look fine with this mask off.', he thought to himself.

"Please keep it off, sir.", she begged him.

The man removed his bone-white mask, despite of his personal opinion of his face. He did it for the girl.

"Thank you.", she said, smiling.

Storing the mask in his opposite pocket, the man lifted the girl into the strong, sleeved arms, walking through the streets to somewhere he knows very well.

"Oh, mister, can I ask you something? Can you speak?", Melissa asked.

Nothing was said, yet he shook his head.

"Oh my, you can't? That's terrible! I wonder how people can understand you and how you understand them without communication!", the young girl said, her little eyes widening.

"Also, I wonder where you're taking me."

No response.

"Well, I guess I will find out.", she joked.

Suddenly, Melissa closed her tired eyes, slumping her head against the man's broad chest, curling up into a ball. She could feel thumping against her head, in which it was the steady heartbeat of the man. It relaxed her nerves.

She then remembered she is in someone's hands- a stranger's hands. And yet, she is still needing hope.


	5. Digging Deep

An exhausted Melissa was still in the strong arms of the mysterious man. As he walked, her tired eyelids drooped, leading her into peaceful slumber. He could not help but to make a tiny smirk because of the way she had been asleep. She looked like an innocent angel with her arms folded in front of her small chest and her lovely grin.

Eyes opening, Melissa then realized she was lying on a bed- a big, luxury bed with a soft, navy-blue blanket under her that felt like sheep's wool. Sitting up straight, she stretched her arm up to the sky, her small hand covering her pedaled lips as she yawned.

The mysterious man sat beside of her, his dark eyes focused on the white wall in front of him, which seemed to be that he admired to gaze at. His large hands were cupped in front of his lap, his thumbs twiddling in a natural way. Melissa had realized that he hadn't noticed she was wide awake and was facing him. Pulling her lazy finger near the man, it touched his upper arm.

"Hello," she greeted.

He tilted his head, his black eyes gazing directly into hers. She had realized he had put on his bone-white mask, his face now concealed. She remembered that she told him to keep it off from his face, but she remembered he was older than her and could make choices of his very own.

"I forgot if I told you my name," she said, her legs swinging, bouncing off the edge of the bed.

"In case I didn't, it's 'Melissa'."

The man did not respond; his eyes continued to pierce into her young soul.

"I wonder what your name is."

Pulling his finger in front of him slowly, the man tried to spell out his name, but it seemed Melissa had a difficult time to understand. At first, she saw the 'M', but afterwards, how he traced his finger was getting difficult for her.

Then, Melissa had finally understood what he was spelling.

'M-I-C-H-A-E-L'

"Oh, Michael! I love that name! You have the same name that my uncle has!", she said in a cheerful manner.

"What is your last name?"  
Melissa was not thinking of who Michael was. She did not try to find any clues for who he is. Although she had listened to the radio that night about Michael Myers, she didn't have a clue for who he was. He wore the bone-white mask, the blue mechanics suit, he had that large, sharp knife.  
Until she figured out his last name...

As done again, Michael had traced his finger to represent letters.

'M-Y-E-R-S'

"Michael Myers?", the curious girl gestured.

He nodded.

'Michael Myers...the man that was reported on the radio!', Melissa thought to herself, still not getting the simple hint he was a killer, or the man that haunted and scarred her in her terrible nightmare.

"Do you have a knife?", she asked, twiddling her tiny thumbs.

'Do I have a knife? Why don't you just come and see then, young girl?', Michael thought to himself, his concealed eyebrow rising under his mask.

He simply nodded his head.

"...So you kill people?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! xD.

Well, you guys got what you wished for.

Melissa is really learning about Michael, isn't she? :D

Enjoy.

*Update*

Very soon, I am making a FanFiction for SCP - Containment Breach. In case you didn't know, it's a indie survival game. One of my favorites.


	6. Her Sorrow

Melissa continuously bounced her tiny feet up and down on the edge of the large bed she had remained on, her arms folded and her blank eyes focusing on the wall in front of her. In a minature pocket on her top held a folded, old-looking photo. Pulling it out, she unfolded it, noticing there were quite a few squares on it, since she folded it in many unique ways. Before her very eyes was a memorable photo of her family.

Looking down, she squinted her watering eyes, biting her tongue to prevent her depressing sobs. Salty, moist tears dripped onto the photo, the sepia color smearing. She looked at the truthful smiles her parents had, as did she. Those smiles reminded her of the splendid fun her family used to have with her. She sniffled, folding the wet photo and placing it at her side.

The following moments, she had sobbed herself to sleep onto the fluffy pillow inches away from her drooping head.

Swift moments later, Michael had noticed the little girl fast asleep, and thought of how she looked like an angel. Even for him, she reminded him of an angel, period. She was sweet and intelligent and never spit harsh words that were like flaming balls of fire at him, unlike most people in Haddonfield. Although she was six, she was firmly gentle and never spoke a rude word to him. She was innocent.

His dark eyes trailed down at a folded up photo. Little did he know it was Melissa's. Out of curiousity, he walked towards it, picking up by the flap and unfolding a mystery before his eyes. He sat down directly next to her feet, hoping his weight wouldn't do a thing. He tilted his head as he noticed Melissa, and which it seemed to him, her parents and family dog on the photo. Of course, that's who they were. They looked so energetic and happy, just by looking in their kind eyes.

As he folded the photo, he noticed an odd, black substance on his thick fingernail. It must of been something he had done to it, as a minor.  
Following moments, Melissa had woken up, her eyes open as she at up. She noticed Michael right next to her. She effectively smiled, wondering why he had her photo in his hands.

He had unfolded it again and pointed his finger at the adults, as if he were to ask, "Who are these people?"

It took a long while for Melissa to get the memo. It was difficult to read Michael usually, since he never spoke a word.

"Oh! Now I see what you're trying to ask me! Those are my par-"

She was cut off by a major feeling in her gut and tears forming in her eyes.

A Tomato-red shade of blushing formed over her plump cheeks, giving Michael a sign she was embarrassed. Salty, warm tears snaked down her cheeks, her nose turning red as well. When she tried to talk, she sounded like a broken record player.

"T-T-Those are m-my p-p-parents."  
Michael put a finger under her tiny chin. Her only reaction was to wince at the skin contact.

* * *

Hey guys!

I am not sure if I am too frequent for updating. Too lazy to look back. xD.

School is a pain, and I am purely stressed...of course.

Now, I do not ask for attention or to be popular for this fanfiction, but would you be so kind and share what's going on so far here? I'd be delighted to know you are doing so for me. It helps me a lot, and I feel satisfied. :D

Thank you so kindly, and until next time with a brand new chapter!


	7. Suffering

At Michael's masked lips was his finger to let Melissa know she needed to quiet down her effective sobbing. Indeed, it did work. She began to gasp and hiccup, feeling a large rush of embarrassment inside of her. Looking at the man in front of her was like a solution to her, because if he wouldn't of calmed her sobbing down, her embarrassment would of been continuous. She felt relief and quick snot run down her small nose. She sniffled, slightly smiling as she looked into his big, mysterious eyes.  
Michael, for some reason, could feel powerful adrenaline roam straight through his bulging veins and the swift pulse in his wrists pound blood through his system like hammers going against the flesh and boil, and he could also feel his muscles tighten and tense underneath his sleeved arms so hard, he almost thought his blue sleeves would rip. His concealed toes curled painfully in his black boots, as well as his fingers. The rage has come to him mysteriously. Luckily, the girl hadn't noticed any major signs of it at all.  
He quickly got on his feet, feeling his hand automatically grasp the handle of his large knife, which was tucked into a pocket where his butt was. Stomping, he swung the door open, his eyes squinting and his perfect vision blurring. Little did he know his hand was the door frame. Slamming the door with his right hand, enormous, powerful pain throbbed in his fingers and his eyes squeezed shut. He got on his knees, grabbing his wrist that had his hurt hand connected to it. He desired to yelp as the pain throbbed harder in his whole arm. All he could do was bite his tongue and feel the throbbing.  
Melissa had noticed his odd posture and his head droop to his broad chest, and inferred what he had done to himself. Her eyes reflected the scene. "Um, Michael, do you need help?", she screeched as she raised on eyebrow. He turned to face her, shaking his head as the horrible pain made him bite his bottom lip, which increased the pain. His head drooped below his chest, smashing a large fist onto the wooden floor. His fingernails had dug into his unharmed flesh, fingernail marks forming split moments later. His head hit the floor as the pain was all him eventually. He gritted his teeth, the veins in his neck bulging. Melissa walked on her small feet towards him, getting on her knees and putting a small hand on the harmed man's shoulder.  
"Oh no, Michael," she breathed, "may I see your hand?"  
Michael looked up, the pain decreasing a bit. He released his wrist, revealing his sore, bruised hand towards the little girl he visioned as an angel.  
Not once did she touch his fingers. Fortunately, because it would of been a huge pain for skin contact. His fingers twitched, the flesh that belonged to them peeling and crimson liquid leaking. The door had made some of it peel away. Just looking at his hand was gruesome and skin-tingling.  
Michael returned to his feet, ignoring the continuous pain throbbing through his whole arm, slowly shutting the door behind him as he pulled out his knife.  
He needed to release his rage.

* * *

Haha, I didn't mention I wrote two chapters. Pfffft. xD.

I knew you guys would want me to update very soon, so as in 'very soon', you got something the next day! :D

The next chapter will be up March 2nd. The day when I move into my new home. Oh, just eight my days, just eight! I am too pumped because my new home is comfy and toasty. Woo!

Enjoy, and I am proud to give you a heads up for this chapter!

Enjoy, ladies and gentlemen! :)


	8. The Gift

"Wait!" Michael heard a loud, young voice shout out before he could put his booted foot infront of him. His eyes widened, his foot leading him to face the angelic face of the little girl. Oh, that face. It reminded him of how kind and harmless she was, unlike most people that surround his eerie presence. The tight grip on his holster ceased, his large hand feeling free and less tense. "Can I come with you?", Melissa asked, her tiny eyes reflecting innocence and beg, much like a big, sweet puppy dog yearning to have a treat. Michael was thinking not to take her along with him on his journey to do God knows what. With her beautiful, eyes fulfilled with desire, his thought faded away. He nodded, the large smile on Melissa's face pinching his gut. "Yay!" She got on her minature feet, the feeling of satisfaction wooshing across her face. She got the memo whenever Michael held out his hand infront of her. Grabbing it, she felt even more satisfied when she met the soft flesh of his hand, though it seemed his bare hand would of been rough and dirty. She watched his enormous feet trail to the front door. Oh what wonders and mysteries would lie ahead of her in her future that would arrive in the next few seconds. She was very mysterious for what Michael did on a daily basis. She craved to know. Michael had found woods before his very eyes as he finished walking passed the empty, dark streets. Well, not exactly empty. His dark soul twisted and turned as he saw a group of men smashing old-looking cars. His intense lust for blood made him bite his tongue and his rage fulfill his cold heart. His free hand just about made it's way to his concealed kitchen knife, but luckily, he had quite the strength to shrug that action away. He looked away, looking forward to see larges tree trunks reach to the pitch black sky that had the brightest, yet most beautiful stars glowing. Michael and Melissa heard an owl's soft chirps ring through their ears and felt the wispy gush of wind sail across their face. Melissa rubbed her small hand across her arm, due to goosebumps, caused by the chilly wind. Michael stopped walking, his knee bending slighty. There was something special he wanted to give to Melissa. He forgot all about it. It was a concern to him to forget what he had. In his back pocket was a necklace that would fit Melissa perfectly, as he thought. It reminded him of her innocence and loving spirit, which was why he had it for her. He pulled it out in front of Melissa. Her eyes widened, and she gasped, which was a sign that she was pleased with what was before her eyes. Her heart fluttered. "Oh my, is that for me?", she breathed. Michael nodded. Melissa had a large grin grow across her face as she watched the pink heart glisten in the moon's light. He placed it in her hands, smirking under his white mask as he felt satisfied. "This necklace is gorgeous," she stuttered, "I don't know how to describe the emotions I feel right now." She looked deeper and saw the tiny marbles that shimmered. She yearned to wear it. "Could you put it on for me please? I'm not good at putting on necklaces," she claimed. Melissa happily handed Michael the necklace, allowing him to make progress. His thick thumb pushed onto the tab on the silver hook connected to the necklace. His sleeved arms opened wide as the necklace pulled apart and went around Melissa's tiny neck. Teeth was revealed as Melissa smirked once more. "Thank you," she proudly said. The sensation surrounded her neck like a gentle hug would. She felt very pleased with such a gift from someone who had her in his arms. It was like a blessing from Heaven. God has blessed her with a guardian angel who deeply cares for her and never leaves her behind. The sensation was strong and felt so good. Much like a massage. She felt so much comfort and pleasure and wished for it to not quit. _ Starters, I apologize with all my heart for having this chapter up a week later! I had so much to take care of. This was at the last minute, so if it isn't detailed as usual, apologies. Enjoy! 


End file.
